


Trick of Fate

by LadyOliviaRoxton



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOliviaRoxton/pseuds/LadyOliviaRoxton
Summary: She had just made the biggest move of her life and this is how fate repays her? She knew it wouldn't be easy for them, but she never thought she might lose him before they even got the chance to try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just finished up the first have of season 7 ( I know, but better late then never) and this is where I went after that episode. Please enjoy and let me know what you think with a review!

She couldn't breathe.

It had been 3 hours since he walked into her office and she had walked out. She had done the one thing that she had forbid herself from doing when he asked her to come with him. They had been avoiding that part of each other for almost 15 years and she just collided right into the one taboo subject in their lives.

It wasn't like she didn't already know the answer. She knew everything about that man and she was sure of how he felt about her. She knew the Pandora's box she was opening. The last seven years had broken every wall she had built between them. Twice she had been faced with what she feared. The love that she had tried to pretend didn't exist ever since The Other Time. Being on that stand and being accused of sleeping with her boss to get to the top wasn't even what bothered her the most about the whole thing.

Sure, it embarrassed her. It discredited all the work she had done, but more than that it forced her to think about their situation. Everything pointed to the fact that she did get where she was because of his feelings. No one else could strut around that office the way she did. No one else could talk to their boss the way that she did. No one else could ask for a promotion like she did, without any actual background and get it.

She was cut out for the job she wanted but that didn't mean she was qualified. If she had any other boss than she would not have gotten as far as she was. She knew that. So maybe in a way the accusation was not unfounded. No, they were not currently sleeping together, but they had been together in every other sense.

A sob left her throat.

The realization that she was still miserable hit her like a ton of bricks. She had asked for the promotion because she wanted to fill a gap with work. There just wasn't enough work to fill her heart. That's why she called Mark last week. She needed a filler. She needed someone to distract her from what she really wanted more of.

When that didn't work, when she almost destroyed the last bit of character she had left, she went back to ignoring her feelings. Then that damn puppy had to open his mouth and ask her if she was sure that there was nothing between them. When he did ask she lied through her teeth, but he got the wheels turning in her mind. She knew that she couldn't keep ignoring what was between her and that impossible man. She had almost convinced herself to make a completely different change when the other named partner came into her office hating his own love life. Just like he knew that he was watching the woman of his dreams marry another man, she knew she was watching her soul mate get closer and closer to another woman.

A woman that she knew was wrong for him. That fling might know his favorite restaurant, but there were so many more important things to know. How he liked his coffee in the morning. Why it was never okay to rearrange his balls. What the painting in his office meant. Therapist or not, there was only so much that they could learn about each other over the few months they had been dating. Not to mention the fact that as a therapist his current obsession should know better.

She knew that the other woman was well aware of his feelings. Knew that his heart would never be complete without a certain red head to keep him in line. What really had her baffled was how they could even have a relationship with this knowledge hanging in the back of the fling's mind. It didn't matter though because they were and it prompted her to do the most reckless thing in her entire life.

So, she slammed through the door of her heart and it had not even made the situation any better. She only felt scared and empty.

Now that she opened that box there was no way for her to close it. Her mind went to the kiss. To feeling his lips come home to hers. That was what it felt like. For those few seconds it was perfect. Her fantasy of him being hers coming to life. He leaned into the kiss when she expected him to push her away and it gave her all the answers she needed.

He loved her.

Another tear fell because she knew it wasn't that easy. There was still the problem of Paula. It was not lost on her that she had just become the one thing that he hated more than losing. She made him a cheater. She knew that going into the office on Monday would be the easiest thing that she would do in the near future. Facing him once she got there was another story entirely. There was a fight coming. All because she decided to take what she wanted.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door pounding at her back.

She knew it was him. She might have been hoping that there was more time for her to formulate an argument. To think about what she had done and how it would change them.

For the first time in her life, Donna Paulsen was wrong.

She turned and opened the door to a very flustered Rachel. Confusion overtook her and in the same moment her heart jumped to her throat. "What happened?" The fear and sadness in her best friend's eye terrified her. "Rachel. What. Happened?" The next words spoken to her would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life.

"Donna, Harvey has been shot."


	2. Chapter 2

He expected to wake up to the beeping of machines. He expected to be in amazing pain. He expected to be freezing with only a thin hospital gown protecting his dignity. What Harvey Reginald Specter never expected was waking up in a dream.

As he woke, and his surroundings became apparent, he was very confused. His eyes opened to the morning light and he took in the surroundings of his studio apartment bedroom. The bed was completely disheveled from, what he would assume was, amazing sex. The blankets caressing his naked form gave him that indication.

Maybe it was a horrible nightmare. The feeling of a bullet ripping through his stomach and lodging itself in his spleen. This could just be his fears manifesting themselves after seeing her on the stand again. He must have made it home and called Paula. Scotch had to be the culprit of such dreams. Dreams of her grabbing what she wanted by the balls and making him hers. Dreams of them crossing a line that he had desperately wanted to cross for years. Filling the void that Paula was only putting a band-aid on.

It was not something that he was proud of. He knew they had rules and that is why he was trying to move on like she was. Move on from the will they won't they questions everyone around the office always had. He was trying to fill the gap with something he knew wasn't right.

He did love Paula. She was as close as he could get to what he really wanted. Being his therapist gave that advantage of it being her job to know him. She spent months figuring out what made him tick and why he was the person that he was. It was like drinking decaf coffee every morning. Paula was good at what she did, but it would never be up to the standard that he was used to. That's why he was letting them get closer and closer. He would be lying if he said that he thought it would truly end up at an alter or anywhere else. Paula was well aware of the relationship he had with Donna and while she might have said that she wasn't threatened, Harvey knew that there would be a day when he would have to choose between the two. There was no question what his answer would be.

He took a deep breath and passed it off to horrible dreams. That was where it was going to stay. At least until her voice came through the apartment.

"Harvey are you up yet? We are going to be late!"

His blood ran cold. It wasn't like he hadn't dreamt of her being the one there making his morning coffee, but she shouldn't be. He just gave her key to another woman so it's not like she could let herself in. The only explanation was that she had spent the night. And as much as he would like that, it was the wrong timing. He would be cheating, and it would go against every principal that he had.

Quickly he slipped into some pants that had been discarded the night before. He started to walk out into the living room when he first caught sight of her. That vivacious red hair that he loved cascading down her shoulders. Her shoulders that he could remember sliding her dress off so many years ago. His eyes traveled down to the rest of her body. There was something different though that caught his eye immediately. Tight fitting dresses were apparently no longer her style.

At least they couldn't be with a bump like that.

To say that he was speechless was an understatement.

All at once memories that he was almost sure weren't his came crashing into his mind. He chased after her that night. Furious because of what she had made him, but bursting with a forbidden love that he wanted so badly. She had made it to her apartment before he came pounding to her door.

They fought and ended up in bed together. Months passed between the two before they spoke again. His relationship with Paula ended immediately. Harvey would not be a cheater and after the kiss he knew what he wanted. Knew what he needed.

Finally, they worked it out. They were together and had everything. The jobs that made them happy and the relationship that made their lives complete.

Five months ago she turned their perfect world upside down in the most perfect way.

"Harvey are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." She came in close and he closed the distance between them. Their lips crashed together. He desperately wanted to feel her body alive underneath his. The nightmares were being chased away as they shared their hearts. The result was a breathless Donna. "Not that I am complaining, but we really have to leave if we want to make the doctor's appointment on time."

He gave her his half smirk. It must have been a night mare. There was not anyone out there that wanted to shoot him. They had finally taken the plunge and were right where they belonged. The night was fading fast and his mind was realigning itself to what he knew was true. They were together. They were in love. They were perfect.

* * *

 

Donna couldn't breathe. She had broken more traffic laws in the past twenty minutes to get to the hospital then there were in the book. The entire time she could only think of how she was going to be too late. That he would be gone before they could be together. When she finally did get up to the desk she almost couldn't speak.

"I... I need to see… um..." Words were not forming in her mind and the poor receptionist behind the desk was already looking at her with sympathy. "Harvey Specter." She finally articulated the words and a tear came down her face. Her mind flashed for a moment to when she thought Louis was going to tell her that something happened to Harvey during Mike's trial. In the two milliseconds before he reassured her that Harvey was fine this entire scene played out in her head. At the time she was beyond relieved that is was not a scene she would have to star in.

The lady behind the desk typed a few things into the computer. "Are you family?" Without prompting the receptionist was nodding her head yes. It was not the first time that she had seen some one distraught and was trying to make it an easy time for Donna to get the answers she was seeking.

"Yes. He is my…" Without finishing the sentence, the lady held up a finger to signal her to wait a moment.

"Looks like he is in surgery at the moment. The waiting room is on floor seven."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten such a good response to this story so here is chapter 2!  
> Planning on updating weekly, so see you next week!
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing for a minute and I swear I will put them back where I found them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess what?? It's Tuesday!!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Donna’s hands shook with each floor that the elevator rose. She could feel the sympathy radiating off of Rachel behind her. The whole ride over to the hospital they didn’t say a word to one another. The silence was enough for each woman to know how worried the other was. Her best friend was constantly looking to her and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she broke down. Donna kept reminding herself that they didn’t know anything. For all they knew he would be sitting up and complaining about how this was an inconvenience to his busy schedule when they got to the hospital.

The final ding of the elevator made her flinch. They exited and turned the corner to see the family. The world slowed as she saw the people who she would do anything for.

Louis was sitting and chewing nervously on his nails. Donna had seen him worried before, however it was never this bad. He didn’t even acknowledge that she was there since he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. She didn’t blame him. Seeing the senior partner like that was almost enough to push her over the edge. Gretchen was next to him constantly patting her cheeks. Clearly the secretary was there to support her boss, but she would be lying if she said that her life hadn’t been affected by the cocky lawyer currently on an operating table.

Mike was standing waiting for them. His shirt was soaked in what she assumed was Harvey’s blood. She swallowed before addressing him. “Mike. What happened? How is he?” Her voice was desperate. She knew that he wouldn’t have all the answers, but Donna just needed to know if the love of her life had a chance. “Please tell me he is okay.”

The young lawyer didn’t have words. “They took him back into surgery immediately. I rode in the ambulance with him. There was so much blood.” He got lost in the moment. Reliving the horror of seeing his best friend lying on the concrete half dead. Donna gently touched his shoulder to bring him back to the present.

“Mike.” She didn’t want to hear how she was going to lose him. She didn’t want to hear how there was more blood on the ground than in his veins. “Who did this?”

Clearing his throat his face turned down. “We don’t know. It looked like a mugging to be honest. Donna…I…” Mike didn’t know what else to say. Rachel went to him and wrapped him up in a hug before the tears started. He didn’t want to lose the little family he had left.

A small chuckle left her lips involuntarily. A mugging. Something so mundane would be what stopped their lives. She shook her head. For a few moments she wanted it to all be a dream. To wake up and know that nothing was real. He was fine, and they had an argument to get to. “Did someone tell Paula?” There were several confused eyes on her. She could only imagine how odd it would be for her to suggest the woman. At the end of the day though, that was who Harvey was with. Paula had a right to know what was going on. “Someone has to let her know what is going on. She should know.” Her voice shook a little bit. The therapist was the last person that Donna wanted to see right now.

Rachel gently rose. “I will call her.” Mike tried to stop her, but she said something to him that Donna missed.

Within half an hour the therapist was there waiting with all of them. She didn’t have anything to say and it was blatantly apparent that she was the interloper there. If someone walked into that waiting room, they would not have thought she was even waiting for the same person. Paula sat herself in the away from them.

An hour passed.

Two hours passed.

Three hours passed.

Paula was becoming restless. Pacing was not doing her any good and the looks around the room were not helping. “What is taking so long?” She huffed back down more talking to herself than anyone around her. “I can’t do this anymore. I need to know what is going on.” She marched over to the nurse’s station close to the waiting area. She slid over to the nurse who was clearly catching up on some late-night paper work. “Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could get an update on my boyfriend, Harvey Specter?” The nurse looked up quickly.

“Do you have privileges?” Nurse Kristi looked up and analyzed the woman in front of her. Sometimes she really hated her job. The woman was clearly upset and now confused.

A few moments passed before Donna noticed that Paula had moved from her spot. She glanced around the room to find the blond arguing with some poor nurse at the desk. Looking over to Rachel, who had fallen asleep on Mike’s shoulder and vise-versa, she got up to render her assistance. As much as she didn’t want to, part of her knew it was the right thing to do. When she made her way over to the desk she could see a few tears falling down Paula’s face.

“I told you I am his therapist. I have access to his medical files. I have privileges!” Donna caught the tail end of the conversation before inserting herself into it. “What’s going on?”

Paula almost rolled her eyes. She had to remind herself that the woman who was probably just trying to help was not a threat. “This nurse keeps saying I don’t have the right clearances to get an update on Harvey because I am not on his authorized paper work.”

Sympathy went for the nurse in the look that was on Donna’s face. “Donna Paulsen. I do have privileges. Do you have any update for us?”  The nurse looked at the computer quickly and nodded her head.

“It looks like he is just now coming out of surgery. The doctor should be here soon to talk to you.”

Donna walked away from the desk after thanking the nurse. She should have known that Paula would not be enthused with her having privileges. She should have known that there would be another seed of doubt planted in the therapist’s mind. What she did not see coming was Paula saying something about it.

“Why do you have privileges to his medical information?” It was a stupid question and Paula knew it. There were always going to be things that Donna had that she didn’t, especially with their relationship still being so new. It was a build up of little things though that had her asking the question. This morning Harvey couldn’t decide what to wear. Then he missed lunch. He also wouldn’t answer her call so she could see how the court day went. Ever since this case started he had been distant and she was now going to take it out on the other woman in his life.

The red head turned around at the question. Despite the fact that she had just helped Paula get the information she was looking for, the hostility in the way the questions was asked revealed so much more. “Because I am his medical contact. I have always been his medical contact.” She ever so slightly stressed the word always. “When he is in trouble, I am the person he calls.” Face to face she said the words that had been building up for a few weeks now. She did not have the attention span to get into some petty argument while Harvey could be dying.

Before it could go any further, a doctor came around the corner and asked for the family of Harvey Specter. Everyone was suddenly awake and alert to every word that was coming from the woman’s mouth. The fight that was about to ensue quickly forgotten.

“The bullet passed through Mr. Specter’s liver and lodged itself In his spleen. We were able to repair the liver and did partial splenectomy to remove the damaged tissue. So far he is stable. There was a lot of blood loss as well.” The doctor paused for a moment. This was always the hard part of the job. “Currently Mr. Specter is in a comatose state. We are unsure when or if he will wake up. That is entirely up to him.”

Donna felt her heart tumble into her stomach with each word that the doctor spoke. There was a chance that he wouldn’t wake up. There was a chance that she would never know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically it is before midnight when I am posting this so keeping up with my weekly posting schedule! Enjoy!  
> For this week, we are back in Harvey's dream world...  
> Leave a review to give me an early Christmas present!

 

They rode through Manhattan in a comfortable silence. Harvey had one hand on the wheel and one entwined with hers. "Are you nervous?" He smiled over to the love of his life. Today they found out for sure the gender of the little life growing in her womb.

"No. I know what the baby is." Donna knew from the moment she even had the idea that she was pregnant. Harvey had tried to be a seed of doubt, but she was Donna. She knew. "There is not going to be any shocking news today." She shifted in the seat. "I do want to go shopping after though. Once Dr. Boody confirms what I already know, we are going to need to return that paint you bought." She smirked.

Harvey rolled his eyes. He couldn't decide what had compelled him to get the particular color that he did. Part of him wanted her to be wrong, but knew that there was no way she was. He did have a little fantasy in his mind of their child. Doing certain things with the kid that he could always do if she was right, but there was something special in teaching certain things to certain children. "Oh, I don't know that we need to return it. We could always use it for the next one." His eyebrows arched with smugness.

She just shook her head with a smile playing across her lips.

It took around a half hour for Ray to get to the OBGYN office. Harvey insisted in only having the best for their child. Donna didn't complain because it was a bit of a high-risk pregnancy. Given her age and constant stress levels, Dr. Boody had his work cut out to have this baby make it to term. Once they were in the office waiting room, Harvey's mind went back to when she told him that they were going to be parents. It was only a few months after they had gotten together.

It was the third time that week that she had made friends with the porcelain gods before 11 am. There wasn't even much in her stomach for her to be getting rid of. She went back to her office and planned to get some work done. Instead Donna found herself staring at a shutdown computer screen for hours. She wrestled with the fact that she could be wrong. It did happen on occasion. She could just have a bad stomach bug that lasted three weeks. Her mind kept telling her to stop kidding herself. She was Donna. She knew, and she had to tell him. What she was going to tell him she didn't know. Rachel broke her trance a little bit after lunch time.

"Donna! Have you gotten lunch yet? There is this new place that I want to try and we need some girl time because I really need a break!" Rachel flew into the office expecting to see her best friend very busy keeping the firm afloat. There were three big cases going on that would put Specter Litt back on the map after taking Jessica's name off the wall. What she found was a very distracted woman. "Donna? Are you okay?" She gently nudged the older woman shoulder.

Coming out of her daze she was a little startled that Rachel was in her office. "Sorry what?" Rachel repeated herself with some remark as to Donna needing a break more than her. "Yeah. Sure. Lets get lunch." It had more to do with the fact that she really needed to get out of that building than anything else. She sent a text to Ray so he would be waiting when they got downstairs. The ride over was spent with Rachel trying to regale her on how the cases were going.

Once they got there, Rachel couldn't take it anymore. Her confidant was a million miles away and she needed to come back. "Okay. What is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Donna really wanted to play dumb. She wanted to act like everything was going well, and that there wasn't some life shattering thing growing inside her. "I'm fine." She took a sip of the water that she ordered.

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Really? You are going to try and lie to me? Donna we have been friends long enough that I can tell when something is going on with you. Spill." She took a bite of her lunch waiting.

"I'm fine really." She took a deep breath. It was wrong to lie to her best friend, but she really didn't know what to tell her. "I'm just very busy and should probably be working rather than wasting time getting lunch." The words came out of her mouth with more venom that she anticipated. She shook her head a little to fight the oncoming headache. A waiter walked past them carrying a try full of food. Whatever was on the tray connected to the receptors in her nose that were currently in charge of her obsession with toilets. "I'll be right back." Donna practically ran to the restroom completely missing Rachel putting the pieces together.

The young lawyer nearly chocked on her salad as it was obvious what was going on. "Oh my god." Rachel threw money on the table to cover the check, and went after Donna. She found her retching in the third stall. There must not have been enough time for her to lock the stall door, because Rachel gently pushed it open and it swung revealing a disheveled COO. "Oh sweetie."

Looking at her, Donna knew that Rachel knew. "I don't know what to do." The tears that she had been holding back all morning staring at that computer screen cascaded down her face. She felt Rachel sit beside her on the floor. Luckily the restaurant was not some hole in the wall and kept their bathroom clean. "He doesn't want this. He isn't ready."

There was so much compassion for the woman who normally had it all together pouring out of the hug that Rachel squeezed. "Does he even know?" There was no way that the young lawyer could see him knowing yet. Mike hadn't said anything to her and it's not something that he would keep quiet, at least not with her. Harvey had shown her no signs of freaking out, which is exactly what she would anticipate happening. So, either he was taking the news extremely well and Donna was freaking out for nothing, or he had no clue.

"I don't even technically 'know' myself. It's just a good hunch. Or it's bad sushi from a month ago." The skepticism in Rachel's eyes was enough of an answer. She was Donna. She always knew.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Rachel offered the words that Donna dreaded to hear. "You have to tell him. It might not turn out how you think." Despite how Rachel actually thought the conversation would go between the two, she knew that reassurance was needed.

The sarcasm was now thrust into Donna's eyes. "I know that man better than I know the exact price, year, and store a Louis Vuitton purse is in. He's not ready." More tears started to fall. "I don't know what to do." The words were on repeat in her head just like they had been when she had come to this conclusion in the early morning.

"Donna." Rachel took a bit of tissue from the roll next to them on the floor. She turned her friend to be fully facing her. "I am going to tell you something my dad told me a while back. The first time a man learns he is going to be a father is what makes the man. Every woman looks for the man that she thinks is going to be the best father to her children, consciously or unconsciously. He told me to always imagine telling my future husband that I was pregnant. That vision was what would determine if I should ultimately choose that man." She brushed a stray hair out of the redhead's face while wiping a tear away. "Donna you chose Harvey. And I know that right now that vision is terrifying, but I think you are wrong." Her eyes softened. "Think of how much he loves Mike. Think of how much he loves me. Think of how much he loves his nieces." Donna was slowly nodding her head with the thoughts. "He might be a hard ass, but you and I both know that there are some things that he has always wanted even though he might not say it out loud. You need to tell him."

Slowly Donna came around to that thought. "You might be right, and I do have to tell him. I will. Tonight." She was more saying it to herself than to Rachel. She would tell him when he got home. No need for him to spend the rest of the day frazzled, there was too much work that needed to be done. For now, she would wait. "Right now, we need to get back before they notice that we are missing." It was buying her some extra time to get her thoughts together.

Rachel knew that her friend was good to her word. She also knew that work was going to be extra fun with a terrified Harvey trying to push away what was going on in his head. "You are right. Back to work we go!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking this moment to give a special shout out to everyone who is sending me kudos and writing reviews for this story. It truthfully means a ton to me!
> 
> To answer TraesaLally's question: I am unsure of the exact episode, but during Mike's trial Louis comes to tell Donna some bad news about the trial and her first reaction was asking what happened to Harvey. That is the scene I was talking about.


	5. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry. The holidays happened and the days completely got away from me. Please forgive my lateness.  
> Special shout out to my reviewers! I am so glad that you are enjoying the story.  
> Super special shout out to senakvkc for making me aware of what day it is.  
> And my muse went in a totally different direction, so there is no arguing or fluffyness in this chapter. There is however eggnog!  
> Enjoy and review if you have a moment!

Paula was the first to leave. She said that she couldn't stand just waiting around. That it was too much to see Harvey lying in that bed almost lifeless. She couldn't handle watching him barely hang on.

Rachel was next. She wanted to be there for Donna, but knew that there was damage control to be done. She knew that the other people in the room needed to be here more than she did. She went back to the office to sort through Harvey's cases for the near future, see what the media was saying, and to get some handle on what was going on.

Louis left shortly after the young lawyer, much for the same reasons. He knew that there needed to be someone at the firm who seemed like they were in charge. The firm would be buzzing with stories of what happened that night. The named senior partner was going to make sure that it was the right story. That the ship didn't sink while it's captain was under water.

The doctor had explained as much as he could to them. They were not exactly sure what had caused the coma. It could be the blood loss. It could be that Harvey hit his head when falling to the pavement. It could be shock. It could be a combination. The MRI did not show any brain damage or swelling. There was no indication during surgery that would cause a coma. The doctor tried to reassure them that it was a good thing, but they all just kept asking why Harvey was in a coma and when he would be awake. For that there were no real answers.

Mike looked over to Donna who had been sitting in the same chair for the last two hours. "Hey why don't you get some sleep? I'll sit here with him." A very nice nurse had gotten a cot set up in the private room. He knew it was a long shot, but she needed to at least move from the position she was stuck in. It was quickly approaching sun rise and he was hoping he could get her some rest. It was honestly a shock to him that she hadn't already been sleeping in that chair. He looked over to the comatose woman. She was just staring at the man. Her eyes didn't leave him. She made no acknowledgement of even hearing Mike speak. "Donna?" Mike got up and gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

She jumped. "What?" Her mind was caught between blaming herself and wondering what was going on in Harvey's head. Mike repeated himself to her. "I can't." The words were broken as they came from her mouth. Her mind was lost to what she could be losing. Not capable of forming a barrier in her mind, her words gave her away. "I kissed him. I kissed him and now he might not wake up." Tears that she had been desperately trying to hold back since Paula showed up overflowed. She shouldn't have broken their agreement. He shouldn't have been out on that street. Donna could only assume that he was trying to chase after her. Or maybe she was hoping that was the reason that he was caught on a New York street in the middle of the night. That hope would also lead to her current conclusion that all this was her fault. He wouldn't be in that bed if she had kept her feelings in check. Kept them where they belonged.

"Holy shit." Mike fell into the chair beside her. He had pushed for the distraught woman to tell Harvey her feelings. He wanted this relationship to work more than most in that firm. He knew how much better they were when they were together. They were his figurative parents. He wanted them to be happy and they were always happier when they were together. Technically they had never been a couple while Mike had known them, but it was obvious to anyone with eyes what the two had. It took a fraction of a moment for the protégé to figure out where Donna's mind went. He got out of the chair and slid in front of her, kneeling to be at eye level. "Hey. This is not your fault." He looked over to Harvey for a moment and then did what he knew she needed most. He engulfed her in his arms. "You did not do this. You don't know what happened on that street. None of us do." He felt her completely let go. It was a moment that they would never speak of again. A moment that Donna was broken.

Minutes passed with him holding her and feeling her crying into his shirt. The angle was awkward and his back began to scream after a while. However, there was no way that he was going to move until she was ready. A few more minutes ticked by and he felt her ease. The tension was still there, but she took a breath. He could see the apology forming on her lips but stopped her before she had the chance to speak. "We are family. We will get through this. That is the most stubborn bastard that I know. He is not going to give up after you gave him so much to fight for." Mike was praying that he was right. That there was someone looking out for them and they would bring Harvey back to them. "I am going to go find some crappy coffee okay?" He waited for the head nod before gently moving. Right before exiting the room he glanced at the shattered hope of his friend. It was not a look that he ever thought would cross the face of Donna Paulsen.

She knew that the puppy meant well, but there were no words that would reassure her right now. Donna inched her chair even closer to Harvey's bed. A smile crossed her face with tormented amusement. Paula had made a scene before leaving. Saying that she should stay but didn't know how she could watch him lay there dying. It was a new color on the therapist and Donna would be lying if she said that it wasn't a relief to see who the woman was under pressure. It also infuriated her that Paula had left. Donna could not bring herself to make up a good reason as to why the shrink would leave the man she supposedly loved when he needed her most. It was something Donna could never do.

Which is what brought her to a sleepless night of staring at his chest lightly rise and fall. Every breath was another moment that she felt they had a chance. She held his hand tightly. She had heard that it helped to talk to coma patients. Might not be what woke him up, but she would try. Her voice was quiet at first. She did her best to keep the tears away while talking, but a few escaped.

"I need you to wake up. Harvey. You know she left. Paula. She doesn't even know what happened and she already can't be by your side. She is not the one for you. I knew it from the start that she wouldn't be right for you. She isn't me." For a moment she reprimanded herself for taking advantage of his state to bash the therapist. It was partially freeing to be able to talk about the things that she had been bottling up for months. "She doesn't know you like I do. No one does. You are fooling yourself if you think she can even hold a torch to me. I'm sorry but she will never be close to the real thing." Her mind went back to the kiss. Went back to him leaning into it. Wanting more. "I needed to know if you still had feelings for me. I know that you love me, but there was a time that you looked at me with the possibility of something and I needed to know if the possibility was still there. It is." She took a moment to wipe her cheek. "I felt you Harvey. I know who your heart belongs to. You didn't push me away. You wanted it."

It was so complicated. They were never on the same page when it came to the two of them. She had her rule for the longest time. She wanted to keep her personal life and work life separated, but moments before she shattered their concept of the current world, she had realized that her personal life and work life were the same thing. They were so well intertwined that they blended together in the past 12 years without her noticing.

"I know that this is the last way that you would want us to happen. I know your history." She could only imagine what he had been thinking before the incident. "I couldn't wait any longer. I couldn't watch the love of my life be with someone else." She chuckled a little at the thought of where that statement came from. "Louis was the final nail in the coffin you know. He was talking about Sheila and Tara. And I couldn't help but think of how I was doing the same thing that he was. I could not have my life be as pathetic as his." She jested. "I'm sorry of putting you in that position. I'm sorry for not forcing us to face each other sooner. I know that you are not the one who pushes when it comes to matters in here." She let her fingers trace over his chest. "I need you to come back to me." The tears came again as she bent her head to his hand. She wanted so badly to feel to caress her cheek in comfort. To stare into those brown eyes and have him tell her that they would be alright.

It broke Mike's heart to see her like this. He had been watching for some of her one-sided conversation. She was normally the pillar of strength. Once he realized that she was not going to continue her moment with Harvey, he came back into the room. "So there was not any coffee around. I did manage to get some eggnog though. Apparently, they are still celebrating Christmas in the cafeteria." He tried to hand her the bottle. It took a second for him to realize that she was not responding to him. Upon inspection Mike found that she had finally fallen asleep. Her head was on Harvey's hand and he could not imagine that it was in any way comfortable, but he was not about to move her. She needed the sleep more than anything. He grabbed one of the blankets that were folded on the cot and draped it over top the chief operating officer. With a sigh, Mike laid on the cot itself. He knew that the next few days were going to be the longest of his life.


	6. Chapter 6 - Harvey's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am hoping that this will be the last delay in updating. I had to unexpectedly move and we just got everything sorted in the new house (including internet). Sorry for the delay!
> 
> To senakvkc: Thank you for the reminders! Hopefully I will not need them anymore 

"Rachel I can't do this. Harvey and I are just starting to figure things out. This will ruin it." Donna stood outside the building of PSL and she had never been more afraid in her life. The car ride back was filled with girly talk, baby names, and the potential that the little one brewing in Donna's womb could have a cousin sooner rather than later. Rachel and Mike were planning on trying to start a family as soon as the marriage license was signed. They had too many obstacles come up in the past few years for them to waste any time. Donna was happy for them, but it was going to be a bomb in Harvey's lap when she walked into his office. They avoided that topic completely in the car.

Rachel gently pushed the door open. "You have too. Things don't stay quiet in this firm and you know it. If anyone else gets wind of you being pregnant then you know how it is going to look."

Donna hated logic, but the brunette was right. Her relationship with Harvey was not common knowledge yet. If it came out that she was pregnant and then came out that the two most powerful people of the firm were together everyone would take that as confirmation as to how she got her job. They already had enough rumors around the water cooler about them. A baby would have people wondering even more.

It was exactly sixteen steps between her office and his. Sixteen steps that she took twenty minutes to complete. Her stalling was cut short when the man she was trying to avoid came up behind her.

"Donna?" He had watched her meander down the hall way for at least five minutes. He was on his way back from an unexpected court meeting, and could tell that she thought he was in the office. It was never like her to procrastinate. The only time that she did was she had bad news. He really didn't need any bad news today. "Care to come into the office rather than lingering outside?"

She jumped at his voice. She tried so hard to keep her wits about her, but they were failing. "Harvey, we need to talk." Her voice cracked. Donna watched his brow furrow in confusion and worry. She could see the wheels turning to places that were dangerous. "I'm not leaving you Harvey, so don't even start with that thought, but I do need you to sit." Every moment made her heart jump out of her chest. He sat behind his desk while she closed the door. Her hands were shaking.

He had never seen her this nervous. Even when facing jail time, she had never been so unsure. "Donna what is going on? She ordered him to sit so that is what he was doing. He wanted to break their agreement about keeping their personal lives at home and pull her in close. "Whatever is going on we can fix it."

She chuckled slightly. There was no fixing this situation. Donna played around for a few minutes about how to tell him. In the end the best way was to be straight forward. "I'm pregnant." After saying the words, she stood in the middle of his office never feeling more alone. She wanted to turn and run, but she waited for an answer. An answer that took a life time to come. He had not moved. It was almost like he had zoned out to the point of not hearing anything around her. For a moment she wondered if this was the start of a panic attack. "Harvey please say something." She couldn't be sure if the fear in her voice was because she was afraid of his reaction or afraid for his health.

There were so many things that crossed his mind when she said that they needed to talk. The first, of course, was that she was leaving. No matter what that would always be something that would haunt his nightmares. Second was that someone had single handedly managed to find the one key to tearing the firm to the ground. It was not something that existed, but always a worry in his mind. Third was that Mike was going to start a yoga club somewhere and he was going to have to find a new guy to get to do his dry cleaning. (The two of them had a standing bet that there was no way Mike would be a lawyer forever. The bet got larger and larger each year and at this point Harvey would owe the man a boat.) The list went on and on, but never in a million years did Harvey Reginald Specter expect to hear those words come out of her mouth.

For that reason, there was nothing that he could think of for a response. His mind tried to process the information, but it was almost impossible. He was not a father. He could not be a father. He was too much of an ass hole to raise a child. Too focused on himself. Donna did not want this with him. There was no way that when she agreed for them to make something of each other that kids were in her mind. She knew the man that he was. However, there was a flip side. He would be lying if he said that he didn't like kids. Any time he went to see his brother he almost insisted on having an afternoon with his girls. Harvey made sure that he spoiled his nieces rotten on the few occasions that he visited. He had never envisioned himself as the parental kind, but now that the chance was presented he was curious as to what it could bring.

It was a delicate situation.

"Holy Shit." The words were a little above a whisper coming out of his mouth. They weren't malicious though. He didn't blame her in any way for the situation that they were currently faced with. Slowly his face turned into a smile. This was a chance for them. A chance that he was sure Donna had given up on a long time ago, especially since he did.

The rushing wave of relief almost had Donna on the ground. She marveled at the way he could use those two words to convey so many different emotions. Despite not saying that he was okay with it, his inflection told her all she needed. They were going to make this work. He was not going run like he had with every other change in his life. She let out the breath she was holding, and he was right there next to her with his arms wrapped around her. The little control that she had was lost and a few tears fell.

She smelled like strawberries. Every time his nose was buried in that flaming hair it was all he could think. "So I guess we should tell the rest of the office about us then huh?" He felt her chuckle. Then something dawned on him. Louis was aware of their relationship. The other named partner had to know in the event something ever came up around the water cooler. When he did find out, Harvey had to agree to go mudding and let Louis have the rest of the week to process the information. It was now crossing his mind how much this new development was going to freak the other man out. "Please let me tell Louis!"

Fast forward five months and the couple were now sitting in their OBGYN office about to confirm the gender of their child.

"Good afternoon Dr. Boody. Ready to admit that I am right?" Donna teased the man who was flipping switches on the ultrasound machine. The two of them had a bet going on the baby's gender. She was pretty sure that the doc had just chosen the other one because she was so confident in her choice.

The doctor just chuckled. "Only if you are ready to pay up. Now shirt up. You know the drill."

She did indeed. Due to the risk, she had been in for very regular ultrasounds and workups. They were keeping a very close eye on her progress.Dezpite pu!lingit out of the wamer, the gel was a bit chilled and she flinched when Dr. Boody applied it.

At the appointments Harvey did his best not to look or act like he was scared shitless. The normal confidence he had evaporated when they walked in. Donna had asked him what made him so nervous after the second visit where he said all of two words the entire time. He dodged the question for a week and then let her know. It was the ultrasound itself that scared him. For a few weeks after she told him about the pregnancy, he was plagued with nightmares that normally included them going to an appointment and the baby suddenly not being there. Doc had tried his best to reassure them that everything was going well and that He had full confidence in getting this baby to term. Donna reached over and intertwined their hands just before they heard the soothing and familiar heartbeat of the little one growing inside her womb.

"Okay." Dr. Boody gently moved the wand around her lower abdomen. "So right there is the baby's foot." With all the visits Donna was starting to get good at seeing the different structures of her child. "And right there tells us all we need to know. Mom. Dad. Meet your baby girl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for the next update on Tuesday! Some questions are going to be answered.
> 
> Again I am so sorry about the irregular updates. Sould be back to normal now!


	7. Chapter 7 - Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! An update on time! I am so proud of myself!   
> Enjoy everybody!

The next few days passed with no change. The family of Pearson Specter Litt had come and gone on shifts. Made Sure that Donna was eating while keeping her updated on what was going on outside Harvey's hospital room. Paula had come a few time, did her best to avoid times that Donna was awake or the few times that they had actually convinced her to take a break.

Four days after the incident Donna woke up with the worst headache that she had ever experienced in her life. She only came to because the nurse on Harvey's case gently shook her awake. Mike had left an hour earlier to get a shower and see what the status was on who did this. Comically enough the nurse came armed with two Tylenol, clearly this is not a sight she was unfamiliar with. She thanked the woman and went to the bathroom to freshen up. The person in the mirror gave her a little bit of a jolt. Her eyes were still quite red. Her worry lines were very pronounced this morning. She looked like she hadn't slept in four days which was not inaccurate. Donna did what she could to make herself look normal again. When she went back into the hospital room she was shocked to see Paula sitting where she had been only a few moments ago.

The therapist should not have been shocked that Donna was there. Avoiding her was only going to last so long. With their recent history it was very challenging for Paula to be in the same room. She wanted to lash out but choose the alternate route. "How is he?"

Not sure how to respond, the red head took the seat on the cot in the room. "No change. They still have no idea why he won't wake. Said there must be something going on in his head that he doesn't want to leave." The Doctor did a general check over sometime in the middle of the night to check on his patient and Donna had a million questions that couldn't be answered.

Paula took the information in and placed her hand in his. "Thank you for staying with him." She tried to sound as grateful as she could. However, there was a part of her that was bitter about the whole thing. "I can take over from here. You should really go home." The statement was not meant to start a fight. It was just a way of her claiming her ground.

Ground that she had no right to. Donna didn't want to do this here, but she was being given no choice. "If you think I am going any where you don't know me." The glare coming from the other woman was boring into her soul. She would not abandon him.

It was just like her to meddle where she didn't belong. This was enough. Paula was tired of being the other woman in Harvey's life. There was a line that they were very close to crossing. "Donna there is nothing that you can do here. Go home. Take a shower. Harvey will still be here when you get back." The events of the past few days had both women on edge. An edge that it would not take much for either of them to jump off.

The stared at each other for a few moments. Suddenly there was a slight change in the sounds of the machines attached to the man in the bed. The women's heads snapped to Harvey. He was getting a bit restless. It almost seemed like he was trying to fight through something in his dream. Donna hit the buzzer for the nurse's station. Both women were right by his side when something slipped out that would change the course of their lives. "Baby…girl…." There was confusion that passed over the faces of the women present. Another minute passed with them waiting for him to open those gorgeous brown eyes. "…Don…. Donna." As quickly as the machines started showing activity they resumed the relaxing lull of beeping.

When the nurses got there, Donna explained what happened, and they had the women leave the room, so they could asses the situation. The two were silent in the small waiting room down the hall.

Paula was beyond pissed. Of course, it was her name on his lips. She was so tired of being the other woman in Harvey's life. She tried to accept that it was just how things were, but at the end of the day she was still a woman with eyes. She was going to lose him to the other woman across the room. It was what caused her to lash out. "Donna why are you still here? It's not your place to be sitting over him and worrying." At this point she was just being mean. She knew that Donna had every right to be there.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Donna expected a lot from Paula, but not this. She knew the therapist was smarter than these petty digs. "Do you have a problem with me?" She stood up and went closer to the therapist. "Where do you get off telling me that I don't have a right to support the man that I have been with for more years than you have been a therapist?" This was a fight that Donna knew was coming ever since they had the small tense moment in Harvey's office.

She couldn't take it anymore. This was a battle that was truly already lost but she didn't want to let go. Didn't want to admit that there was never a chance between her and the corporate lawyer. "He called me Donna. Right after you put yourself where you don't belong. He told me everything. How you kissed him." She was furious. The truth was that Harvey was on his way to talk to her to end their relationship when he got shot. "He was coming to me, so he could try and defend what you did. I could hear it in his voice that your action had destroyed the progress that he and I had made."

Donna was speechless. She didn't think that her actions would have reactions so quickly. She thought that Harvey would stew for at least twenty-four hours before he talked to her. She never thought he would go straight to Paula with what she did. In a way it made sense because he hated the idea of being a cheater and technically he didn't. She was the one who initiated the kiss. She put their relationship in rocky waters. For a moment she was sorry. "Paula, what I did was not meant to hurt you. I just needed to know where we stood."

Paula rolled her eyes. "That is the argument that you are going with? You really want me to believe that you didn't know what would happen after you pushed him over that edge? That's why I haven't been here. I couldn't stand to be in the same room with the whore who couldn't admit her feelings until it was too late." There was no point for her to still be here. "You know. I really hope that you two are happy together. Whatever is going on in his head clearly involves you and not me. If I can't keep a hold of his dreams what is the point?" Paula stood up to leave. She turned back one more time to get one final dig at the red-head. "You know there was a time that I could have liked you, but you just couldn't keep yourself out of his personal life. You are just as bad as he is you know. Toying with the people who are close to you. You two truly deserve each other." It was the last time that the two women would be in the same room for a very long time.

Ten minutes after Paula left, Rachel came through the elevator. "Hey sweetie." Her voice was soft as she approached the COO. "What are you doing out here? It Harvey okay?"

Donna offered a small smile when she saw the brunette. "Yeah." Her voice was breathy. "He actually showed signs of waking up. He said my name." If she had any more tears to spare, one would have fallen down her cheek. "Right in front of Paula. I think I just ended their relationship." There was a slight amusement to her voice. Years of trying to convince Harvey's partners that she was only a friend and never had she been called a whore. Paula was not wrong though. They did deserve each other.

Mike had told Rachel everything and she knew that Donna would know that. "Well I guess that just confirms what everyone else knows." She lightly bumped her best friends shoulder. "You two should be together. Now you have the opportunity." It might not be the best circumstances, but beggars can't be choosers. Rachel was going to support this all the way through and she knew that everyone back at the firm would do the same. "I have an update as well. Mike went to the police station today. He said that there was something about the way he…" She stopped for a moment when recalling the story of her fiancé finding their boss. It took a pretty deep breath to continue. "The way he found Harvey. I don't know how, and I didn't ask, but the cops told Mike that it wasn't a mugging. Apparently, it looks like someone wanted to kill him."

It was not the news that Donna wanted or needed right now. Especially because there was not anything she could do about it. "Who would want him dead?" They had several enemies. Being a lawyer was never a victimless job. The list of people who held a grudge was pretty long. Donna didn't think that there was anyone who would go so far as to kill him though.

The two women were chatting about the topic when the doctor came out. "Miss Paulsen?" He knew that she was the family member on the case. "Mr. Specter is stable. What ever you were doing did spark some movement in his brain scans. If you were talking to him then I suggest you keep doing it because it seems to be helping get him out of the coma." The doctor gave her a smile and led them back into the room.

"He just needs to hear the voice of the woman he loves." Rachel encouraged her.


	8. Coming back to Reality

They both drove back to his pent house in a daze. A little girl. They were bringing a mini Donna into the world.

“We should return that paint.” Donna smiled over to him. It beyond amused her that he was so shocked that she was right. She knew from the moment she let herself be excited about the baby. After all she was Donna.

His devilish smile burst forth and he came out of his daze. “A girl.” He said it again. “Not only are we going to return that paint. We are going to buy everything we need for the nursery!” The entire pregnancy he had been wishing for the little one to be the perfect image of her mother. To have two women in his life that he would take bullets for.

She laughed as he changed course sped down the road. It was so like him to be impulsive and impatient. At the store they picked out everything they could for their daughter. Crib, bedding, mobile, stroller, car seat, and the most adorable clothes. Donna wanted to keep shopping but there were certain limitations that her body now had. “Harv, I need to get off my feet.” Her eyes were getting lazy. She would not pretend that exhaustion was setting in. Late afternoon was her normal nap time.

He knew her limits, so they headed back to the apartment. She retreated to the bedroom to rest and he started to put away some of the things that the had bought. The furniture would be delivered later in the week, but they already had the dressers set up. It was time for Harvey to make his home office into his little girl’s bedroom.

A few hours later found him making her dinner in the kitchen. His head was killing him, and he felt like there was something pulling at his brain. Something willing him to realize that this was all too good to be true. That his life didn’t work this way. It was messy and complicated. He wanted to ignore it. This was the life that he wanted with her. This life. Her pregnant with their little girl. A future. He wanted to stay in the fantasy just a little while longer. Hand to his head he begged not to wake up. He didn’t want to lose what was most important to his life.

The last thing he remembered of the dream was seeing her in the doorway. Radiant as ever in one of his tee-shirts draped over her bump. He tried to hold on to the image. Tried to make sense of the words on her lips while reality pulled him back up.

And just like that Harvey Reginald Specter woke up to what he expected.

The sound of machines beeping. Amazing pain in his abdomen and a splitting headache. He wasn’t freezing though. Her voice coming through the fog. “Harvey?” Desperate and afraid.

Donna had let the last two days pass with thinking of a million different conversations in which to tell the unconscious man that she ruined his love life again. None of them ended with her and him having make up sex. She had been almost fallen asleep again in the awful chair when he stirred. Her heart jumped when his hand clenched even a little. She jumped up and slammed the nurses button. His chest began to rise and fall more rapidly. His eyes were coming up agonizingly slowly. When he finally did seem to start to open them she breathed his name in disbelief.

He started coughing and a moan escaped his lips.

“Take it slow. You have been out for a while.” She grabbed the cup of water and a straw that she had been drinking out of and brought it to his lips. Donna wasn’t sure if he knew that he was in the hospital or what happened.

He took the drink offered and was able to get a baring on the surroundings. Harvey was relieved that she was there. “Donna, what…” He couldn’t finish the sentence before the nurse came in. She went to checking his vitals and sending the red head out of the room.

Out In the hallway tears that Donna didn’t know she still had poured from her eyes. Relief filled her mind. An entire week of worrying and praying that his eyes would open. She immediately opened her phone and dialed for Mike. “He’s awake. I don’t know any details yet. The nurses rushed me out of the room to check him over.” The young lawyer said something about being there as soon as he could. There was something that he needed to take care of before coming back. Donna paid no mind to what it could be because her only focus was getting back to him.

They finally let her back in thirty excruciating minutes later. The doctor had given him the neurological clear and went over the surgery with him. He also was made aware of the seven-day coma and the possible side effects. When he saw her in the doorway his mind flashed back to his dream world. Quickly he shook it from his mind. He needed to be rational. There were so many things that they needed to go over. His euphoria at seeing her was replaced with irritation at their situation. “Where is everyone?” Another cough escaped.

A small smile was on her lips. Just hearing his voice again was enough to make all the worry worth it. “Mike and Rachel are on their way. Louis is out on a date with Sheila I think, not entirely sure what is going on with those two.” About half way through the week Louis had come into the hospital more flushed than usual. He hated to push more on Donna, but it took one look for him to cascade all the troubles he had been having. Sheila had come to him again and said that she called off her wedding. The aftermath of that was apparently some arguing and them in bed. At that point of the conversation, Donna had stopped listening. “Jessica is boarding a plane.” She knew he wanted to know about the one person she wanted nothing to do with.

He hated to ask. After how they left things Harvey was really hoping that she would offer the information. Paula had been less than happy when he told her what happened between them. Part of him wanted to just enjoy this reunion with Donna. The selfish part of him that wanted his life to be as simple as it was in his dream. “Where is Paula?”

Of course, he asked about the therapist. Donna tried to stop her face from falling a little, but failed. “Harvey,” The tears threatened to return. Even with all the trial runs, she didn’t know how to tell him. “She, uh, I’m sorry Harvey.” She waited for a devastating comment that she knew she deserved. There was a line that was crossed and as much as she wanted to pretend that it didn’t change everything and everyone around them, it did. 

To a point he was relieved. Harvey did not want to deal with the heartbreak that he was going to put Paula through. “Come here.” The despair that washed over her face when he mentioned his now ex-girlfriend almost killed him. “It will be alright. I am sure I would have figured out a way to screw it up eventually.” He gave a small awkward chuckle and it hurt.

She returned his amusement. The amount of relief that kept coming this night was overwhelming. “How is it that you are the one in a hospital bed with a sizable hole in your abdomen, and yet you are reassuring me?” She wanted to bend down and kiss him, but stopped herself. Instead she settled for holding on to his hand.

A few minutes passed silently.

“Harvey do you remember what happened before. Do you know who did this?” She asked the question carefully because she didn’t want to stress him out with too much at once, but ever since Mike had told her that it wasn’t some random incident, the wheels had been turning in her mind.

Harvey thought hard for a few moments trying to recall. What he could remember was her kissing him and the phone call to Paula. After that it was all jumbled into the dream of them together. “I don’t. I remember the office and making the phone call, but after that I don’t. Doc said it could come back eventually though.”  At the moment, he was not overly worried with the who. He wanted to focus on them. Focus on the issues that they had. “It’s not important right now though.”

Tension hung in the air with words unspoken. She didn’t want to push him right now and left the questions for another day. “Harvey, we don’t need to do this right now. You are weak and need to rest.” She wanted to avoid this conversation for as long as possible.

His signature smirk was still fully intact. “I have been in a coma for a week. I think I have had enough rest for now. What did you need to know?”

She continued to hesitate. There was no running away right now. Typical lawyer, demanding answers. “I needed to know if you still loved me.” Again, her heart was in her throat.  “Three years ago, you told me you loved me, and I should have pushed you harder then.” It was one of the regrets that she had. She often wondered what would have happened if she had insisted on them facing each other rather than running away from the feelings that they both had. “I wanted more.”

Harvey’s eyes began to falter. He could not imagine how he could be tired after being asleep for days. “Did you get your answers?” He had leaned into the kiss and wanted more after it was done. He wanted her. The fact that he had called Paula almost immediately after was also his answer. That did not mean that the road they were facing was going to be easy though. There were so many complications in their life that would try and stop them.

Before Donna got her answer out Mike came into the room. It was the perfect excuse for Donna to make her escape from what he was making her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the books! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!  
> Now that everyone is in reality some things will start to come out!  
> What might they be you ask? Well I guess you will just have to wait and see!


End file.
